Final destination - The last year
by Tiggz11
Summary: All real people a real place a premonition that could change everyone's lives. Will they live or not?
1. Chapter 1

The day was overcast. The clouds above ranged to a darker almost black colour as they cast darkness in the air.

It was just after dinner around 1 pm and the wind had started picking up from an otherwise mild kind of day. The windows had been open at the college the students on the second floor were returning to their last lesson of the day.

Carmel, the class teacher arrived in the lesson followed by Linda the class sat down by the computers and logged on. '" I am going to call you one at a time." Linda Said. By now the clouds had given way and the wind had grown fiercer, rain poured from the sky.

Downstairs on the first floor the window flung open this morning was now bringing the wind and rain inside to the open electrical wires that hung down. Rain touched the wires dampening them causing them to spark. The billboard on the first floor read.. **"Make the most of life once it is over, it is over."**

Back upstairs unbeknownst to everyone the lights were flickering on and off and dimming down to almost darkness but because the windows in the room were open no one noticed.

With the radio on and the class working no one noticed the gust of wind and rain spray over the computers in front of the window. The first song came on the very popular radio station while Shaun turned it up the class enjoyed the music while Linda called them up one by one. First Kathryn, then Ellie and the girls that were in the corner. All until It was Alex and Jodie's turn. One of the girls was missing from the room she had wandered out a little while earlier and came back just as Burn had finished playing on the radio and the class were now picking what they were playing. From the lifts you could hear music coming from the staff room. No one else was in the corridors the only sounds were the music playing in each of the classes and the staff room. As the lights continued to flicker on and off but not go out completely.

Back in the room Carmel was writing the weekly plan on the board while the class swiveled in their seats to face it. Chatter from the girls made Carmel turn around and say. "I got my eye on you girls." They just laughed and noted down the information.

Jodie felt uneasy. The breeze wasn't as warm anymore and the rain was heavy and loud. She looked around the room as everyone was getting on with their work. Carmel was writing the schedule still on the board and handing work back to everyone. After 4 different songs on the radio one of the girls in the corner stuck a song on YouTube "Love the way you lie." Boomed through the walls making the building shake. There was nothing out of the ordinary but she just couldn't shake off the feeling. "Jodie?" Alex had come and sat down beside her with her work that Carmel had just given back. "Jodie, Vicky, Leah, Brittany." Carmel was calling everyone.

Just as Jodie stood up she felt something sticky on her chair. Chewing gum had stuck to her hooded top and she wiped it away. Great. She thought.. She got her work and sat down at her computer just has it frozen. She sighed and rubbed her head stressed and tired. The computer showed a blank black screen. She turned it off and on and it still wouldn't work. Alex was still working on her computer that seemed to work fine.

Downstairs in the canteen the kitchen was in full blow the kitchen staff was all cooking. But one of them had left one of the gas hobs on that they used to cook and had gone outside for their break. The others hadn't noticed the hob on and continued working in the hot kitchen as the cool windy air flew through the window. The rain still strong outside as they cooked and prepared meals for the evening students. the cook turned the dial on the hob on and placed a pan on top of the fire. He then walked away and left the pan to boil as the wind blew the flame it split onto the other hob creating a second fire that no one noticed.

Back upstairs the lesson was slowly coming to an end. Paige had left the room to go to the toilet and all but one window had been closed. Everyone had a choice to which song to put on from No air to solo and finally stand by me which was a teacher's choice.

The smoke drifted upwards from the canteen hob where everyone had left to go and have a break. This set the fire alarms off in the building.

Upstairs the fire drill ringed and the class stopped what they were doing. Carmel waited for the ring to be continuous as they sat next to their computers. By now three of the computers had stopped working and the students had to move seat.

The wind blew a lone leaf through the window and onto the floor as the fire alarm continued to ring and by now everyone scrambled out of their seats and out of the door. Kathryn took longer than anyone else grabbing her back and phone and making her way to the door. On her way out she slipped on the leaf placed on the floor and fell flat on her back. Laughter erupted from the class as Kathryn still in shock lay there on the floor. It was obvious she was alive but she didn't move in time for the light to flicker off and spark. The attention then went to Shaun who took his phone out as Burn played through his pocket. He quickly turned it off as the light fell from the ceiling still sparking and electrocuted Kathryn.

The class screamed as they all stumbled out of the room where the rest of the college were now making their way downstairs. The halls were crowded and people were pushing as the fire drills yelled out. Ellie was in the middle of the crowd being pushed and scratched so much her face was cut and bloody but they managed to pull her hair tie out so her hair wildly flew around and got trapped in the doors which were now stuck tight. People were still pushing Carmel and Linda were shouting instructions but no one was listening. They were trying to pull the doors open while Ellie was struggling with her hair in the doors. Her head was now twisting at an angle as she tried pulling her hair out of the door. Eventually the doors were open and Ellie got her hair out of the way but the stress from holding the door was too much and the doors slammed shut crushing her head in the progress. Screams erupted from the crowds as people finally managed to break the glass and climb through the glass to the stairs. The stairs were already crowded and screaming could be heard from upstairs... the staff room still had the same song playing as it had been abandoned.

**All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow**

Just those words repeated on a loop as if someone had tampered with the radio or CD.

Carmel who had watched Ellie had decided to escape the other way down the fire exit route. She ran the corridors that were streaming of people and to the stairs at the other end. The stairs were still busy but not as busy and people were sensibly running down to the bottom floor as crashing from ahead motivate them to rush. Carmel arrived at the stairs her heel snapping from the tension of her running she didn't seem to notice as someone was humming. **Let it slip** from the toilets. Her heel rolled to the corner of the stairs but stopping before falling as Carmel ran to the stairs tripping on the heel and being flung to the bottom where she fell out of the 1st floor window and straight into the fence that sliced through her body killing her.

Brittany, Chelsea and Jess were pressing the lift button. The top of the lift scrolled across danger in bright red but no one noticed. The doors of the lift flung open and they got in pressing the ground floor. The doors shut as the lift numbers changed from 1 to 4 to 3 so the lift didn't know what direction to go by. It finally started going up so Chelsea jabbed at the button more to make it go down and the red digits read -1 no such floor existed!

The lift then started going down fast and faster as the lights flickered on and off and the girls screamed holding onto each other. Their phones fell from their pockets were one of them started playing. **In my head**

It collapsed to the bottom causing enough tension that the girl's bones came through their knees with an ear piercing crack. They fell to the floor scrambling as they couldn't walk anymore and looked up too late for the lift ceiling to come crashing down on them flattening them all.

The door was blocked; the kitchen staff could not get in all they could see was the glow of the fire spreading through the kitchen and into the canteen where the few students there fled the scene. Shaun Niamh and Linda all reached the stairs on the second floor as a crowd of people also reached the second floor. The stairs gave weight causing the screws to fall out and the stairs to crumble making naimh topple down them and break her neck. The radio from the kitchen played **Love the way you lie**

Shaun was trapped between the stairs. Linda was on the top half that were still stable and Shaun was hanging off the bottom half. She stretched her hand to him but it was too short he couldn't reach as he dangled on the stairs where a huge gap between the stairs and ground floor stood and Shaun was trapped. Everyone on the floor was trapped. The stairs were giving weigh again up ahead. The crumpling rubble covered Shaun as he hung on for life. It made the floor above come crashing down trapping Linda in place and crushing her legs.

The heat from the fire had almost destroyed everything as most of the staff and security had tried to tame it but failed and evacuated people from the building who scrambled in a panic. The fire extinguisher was shaking violently as the pressure from the fire lifted the extinguisher off its stand and made it shot off like a bullet through the open double doors to the empty corridor and through Shaun's body puncturing a hole through him. The sounds from outside as people witnessed this was deafening. The song playing in the air was **can't say no.**

Back upstairs on the second floor that was now empty except for Linda who was trapped. Linda tried to get out but struggled under the rubble half of the people trapped on the stairs had died under the stairs when they collapsed. Vicky had watched it all and even saw Shaun being punctured.

She knew she didn't have long to get out of the building before it all collapsed and she would be crushed. She had already tried some of the rooms but the windows were locked tight. Vicky got through the double doors where Ellie was still laying. The doors were covered in blood as she walked into the class she was in just an hour before getting on with her work and now she was trying to escape her death. She looked around the room at the computers that were still logged in. Carmel's work was still on her desk. She remembered Carmel telling her she was watching her and wondered if it meant anything. But right now she needed to escape. She climbed up on the desk where the computer behind her she thought was Jodie's but it had a blank screen and the wires in the back were twisted and tangled. Vicky flung the window open to see the roof below. She took a few seconds to analyse the situation see how far the roof was. Below she could see crowds of people rushing out of the college. Panicking she tried to lower herself but it was too high so she dangled from the window ledge stuck. She screamed for help clinging on and trying to get back up but the computer on the other side of the room started fizzing up and sizzling. Vicky watched as it suddenly burst into flames cracking the screen and sending the glass from two computers flying in Vicky's direction hitting her in the eye knocking her off the ledge and sending her crashing through the roof below.

Having finished in the bathroom Paige couldn't get out. It was like someone locked the door from the outside and no matter how she bashed the door it wouldn't budge. She could hear the commotion from outside and this made her panic as she called out for help but everyone else was trying to get out as well. She continued banging on the door as she heard her phone flash as she looked at it it started playing **No air **she stopped it as she banged on the door again and looked at her hands after which were covered in dirt which was not on the door already. Confused she turned the tap on to wash her hands and the water flowed wiping away the dirt. When she had dried her hands she tried to turn the tap on but it wouldn't budge no matter how much she tried. She didn't think much of it as she used her sleeve to try and open the door but still it wouldn't move. She looked out of the window but it was too high to climb down as the water was now filling up the sink and over flowing along the floor. Paige took out her phone to call someone but the signal on the phone wouldn't let her. Panicking now as the water continued to soak the floor and wash around her feet she screamed and made as much noise as possible hoping someone from outside would hear her but all she could hear was screaming and loud crashing noises. Unaware of what exactly was going on outside she went into one of the cubicles and sat on the ledge to avoid the water.

The ceiling creaked and groaned under the weight as rubble started falling through the ceiling and then part of the ceiling fell down blocking the door so Paige couldn't get to the door anymore. Rubble covered her in dust as she sat in the cubicle watching the water flood around her and realizing she had to get out otherwise she would be dead she came out of the cubicle and by now the water by the sink was knee length. The ceiling continued to crack and fall all around her as the water got higher up until it was up to her chest. By now the door was trapped by the fallen ceiling and now the cubicles had been covered by the ceiling that collapsed around her. The lights came crashing next all around her sparking in the water as they fell and Paige avoided it just. She tried to turn the tap off again but it wouldn't move and by now the water was close to her face. She tried to climb on the sink but it was slippy and wet so she fell back in hit her head and lay on the floor as the water covered her face and she drowned.

Stuck between the stairs injured on both sides of the college Amara and heather lay on the second floor all alone now everyone else had managed to get out but they were trapped by rubble and stone. On the other side of the stairs lay Linda barely conscious. She had seen Shaun be killed and some of her class gone and she were barely alive now to register any of it. She was just waiting for the building to collapse to take her away as all three girls had now witnessed half of the class being killed one way or another and they had heard Paige and the commotion from the bathroom as well they knew she couldn't be alive. By now half of the building had collapsed down most of the lights have sparked and fell off avoiding them but sending them into darkness. All of the windows had smashed and the commotion from outside was deafening people were screaming there were sirens everywhere but no one would come to rescue them they knew the building could collapse any second now there was only so much rubble that could fall and so much ceiling that could collapse before the weight got too much and the whole thing collapsed. Amara and Heather had heard **no air **in the bathroom while Paige was there but didn't think anything of it as the building creaked and croaked and crumbled even more. Linda was in the same position trapped listening to the cracking of the structure she was definitely trapped the more she tried to get out the more stuck she got and she too was waiting for the building to kill her. It was taking its time as she was now in darkness also but there was no window no glass and the lift was up in flames she could smell the smoke from the kitchen and from the lift.

Outside Leah had gotten out she was panicking about everyone else because she hadn't seen anyone else get out but she lay on the grass covering her face. She had escaped she was free and alive and not hurt at all. When she saw Alex and Jodie get out safely she breathed in relief that she wasn't the only one. Jodie and Alex sat on the bench just by the building while the survivors of the college surrounded the area answering questions from the police who were making rounds and now the fire engine had stopped just outside the college and rushed inside the building to save anyone they could while all the crowd outside could wish and hope their friends were alive.

From the car park the builders next door had their radio on. First **I'm yours** came on and then **Stand by me. **The wind continued moving the building viciously from side to side smashing all of the remaining windows and sending bricks flying off into the crowds of people killing them. One of the windows had come out of place and had fallen down right on top of Alex crushing her. Jodie stood there watching Alex's crushed body under the pane of glass until the whole building collapsed quickly falling to the floor sending bricks and rubble everywhere. Linda was dead; Amara and Heather were now dead. Bricks came flying in all directions hitting some people and missing others but one fell right down hitting Jodie in the head sending her flying until she had died..


	2. Chapter 2 the real thing

Jodie opened her eyes in her classroom. She wasn't surrounded by chaos she wasn't surrounded by screaming and the building wasn't collapsing so what had she seen? In the classroom everyone was sat just like they were in the vision? Was it a vision? She thought for a moment. Had she seen something happen before it was happening? Was this a warning to save people and why was the responsibility on her? All around the room everyone was working on the computers. Carmel and Linda were both at the table. Carmel again had gathered everyone's attention while Linda took everyone up one by one in the same order as what Jodie had seen. Carmel was writing the exact same thing. She stopped and turned around while the group of girls where talking. "I got my eye on you." She said again just like she had seen. The wind again was blowing through the window making Jodie nervous. As everything was playing out just has she had seen. The breeze through the window was cool and the rain came down heavy outside. The girls again had control of the music. First they put Burn on. Jodie thought about what she had seen. Burn had come on first then Slip and finally In my head. She started sweating and panicking as Alex sat down by her. "Jodie are you okay?" She asked. She couldn't speak she watched Carmel handing work back the same people as she had seen. "Something is wrong." She finally said. Alex didn't seem to believe her but Jodie continued panicking. "One of the girls is going to put love the way you lie on." Jodie said and sure enough they did. Alex looked at her slightly worried. "I just saw something the whole college collapsed and everyone died I just saw it." She yelled so everyone heard. This caused chaos in the room as everyone stood up to crowd her. "She is attention seeking." Chelsea said. Alex looked at her not sure whether to believe or not. "I am serious I saw the college collapse everyone dies all of us die different ways the radio, the songs on the radio are how we know who dies. Before everyone died they heard music." Jodie said. She pulled away from her chair where the same chewing gum was there. "See it is all happening. My computer won't turn on." She said and tried it and it didn't turn on. "The fire alarm will go off soon and a leaf is going to blow in and kill Kathryn." Everyone froze starting to believe her as they all ran around trying to get their bags. Sure enough a leaf did come through the window as said and Kathryn slipped over on it while the light fell on her just as Jodie had seen.

Then the alarm went off and everyone rushed out. Trying to escape the crowds were huge trying to get past the door. Jodie held on to Elle. "Stay here Elle." She said. Jodie and Elle watched everyone fighting and trying to get out while Carmel and Linda shouted out instructions but no one was listening just like the vision. Carmel and Linda managed to open the doors for people to get through all of the class including Elle and Jodie got out until the doors had slammed shut leaving Carmel and Linda trapped.

They both ran to the other end of the building where people were coming down the stairs

Carmel arrived at the stairs her heel snapping from the tension of her running she didn't seem to notice her heel rolled onto the step. Carmel went first and Linda behind her tripped over the heel flew down the stairs and out of the window just like the vision. Jodie was too late to save her. Linda however had gotten downstairs to the first floor and had gotten safely out of the building looking up at the second floor hoping everyone else had gotten out. Security staff had rushed in and already the ambulance and police were on their way.

Back on the 2nd floor crowds were rushing downstairs to get out of the building as fast as possible. Brittany, Chelsea and Jess were pressing the lift button and waiting. As soon as the lift came they got in. The lift numbers started frantically going up and it seemed the lift ha d got stuck.

When it started going down again the numbers flew from 4 to 1 in seconds and then all that could be heard was screaming and then silence. Jodie by now was trying to help the remaining class friends get out safely but half of them weren't listening. She remembered Paige was in the toilets and ran across the hallway where the crowds of people were leaving. Jodie heard the song from the day dream or whatever it was and quickly kicked the door trying to open it. She shouted for people to help and a couple of boys kicked the door just in time as the water had gotten high she helped Paige out of the toilets soaking wet ad shaking just as the ceiling collapsed.

With Paige safely downstairs and quickly out the door the stairs started collapsing just as Jodie was on the 1st floor. Shaun and Niamh were stuck just like they were in her dream or premonition. Jodie tried to help niamh as the stairs crumpled the rubble was falling and the stairs were snapping as people fell down them including Niamh who went flying into the wall and then tumbled down the stairs with an ear busting crack of her neck. Jodie saw the canteen and heard the song while Shaun was hanging on to the stairs that were now split. As they dipped Jodie helped him down and then made him duck as the fire extinguisher came flying through the kitchen to and straight into the wall.

Jodie and Shaun rushed out to see Vicky hanging from the window just like Jodie had seen. By now the ambulance and police had arrived and the security guards were putting something for Vicky to jump on Vicky hung slowly letting go and tumbled down the window onto the soft cushion like mattress safely.

While Jodie, Shaun, Elle, Linda and Vicky were standing around waiting for anyone else to come out Amara and Heather were trapped under rubble and stairs on the second floor as the 3rd floor had collapsed onto them they couldn't move at all. The lights had started going out and the fire from the kitchen had now spread wide to the corridors where Amara was trapped. Amara tried to move her from under the rubble but was trapped completely as the fire burnt through her skin until she was dead. Heather was further up the corridor she had made it to the 3rd floor before the 4th floor had crumbled trapping her then she felt the building shaking as the 4th floor tumbled down onto the 3rd floor and crashed straight onto Heather crushing her.

From outside the college started violently shaking ass the rain covered the remaining class as they hopelessly waited for anyone else to come out. The paramedic were standing by for anyone coming out of the building hurt and the security guards had all gone back inside to try and help anyone but the fire inside made it almost impossible to enter. The crowds that had emerged from the college were standing round staring u at the college as the windows were coming out of place and smashing onto the floor below. The police had made everyone step back so Alex couldn't be hurt at all. Jodie had moved back from the crowds as she saw how she would die and stayed away from the spot she was in last time. The college did however collapse down sending bricks flying and hitting members of the crowds knocking them over but Jodie was too far away to be hit.

The college collapsed into a pile of rubble, bricks and glass and the surviving class now knew half of their friends had died.


	3. Chapter 3 The Aftermaths

Week later

Outside the college gates flowers and messages have been put outside as well as candles for all of the people killed in the accident. Today was the memorial service for the class Jodie was in. Everyone had gotten together before to travel on coach to say a last goodbye to everyone who died. Bodies could not be retrieved as the building had completely fallen down and the number of bricks piled up made it almost impossible to recover the bodies. But as they arrived with flowers in their hands and sat down to listen to the memorial the wind blew and Jodie felt cold again just suddenly. It wasn't particularly a cold day at all the sun was out the sky was blue and the clouds were light and fluffy. But the wind had picked up slightly moving flowers around and then someone's phone went off. Jodie recognized the song from her premonition it was the song playing when Paige had died but Paige was sat in her chair with the rest of the surviving class listening to the list being read out. Parents were crying into tissues and many flowers were laid. Jodie had been asked questions like how did you know? But she hadn't been able to answer them. She didn't know herself how she had seen everything but she blamed herself and carried the guilt everyday even though Linda had said that she didn't have to but right now something wasn't right and last time something wasn't right well the college collapsed. She had wondered why it was her that saw it there were so many people in the college yet she was the one that saw it and was expected to save everyone but she didn't. Now she was at the memorial service where a huge plaque read out all of the names of the people that were killed in her class. Behind that was all of the other classes covering most of the ground. Flowers were placed beside the plaques as well as notes to loved one and friends. The feeling started to go as the sun went down and people were making their way home.


	4. Chapter 4 Who is first?

Elle

Days later everyone had gotten together with Linda who was now taking over the classes along with a couple other teachers. Almost everyone was sat in the lesson. Linda had arranged for the students to get together in an old office building not far from the college for a couple of lessons so the students wouldn't get behind. The survivors had all turned up except for Elle. Jodie felt uneasy again as she watched the clock and listened to Linda talking.

Meanwhile Elle was running late. She had the address of where to go and decided to take the lift instead of the stairs. After the events recently she was naive about the whole thing claiming she was saved for a reason and obviously wasn't supposed to go yet. Unaware of anything she pushed the button sending the lift downwards to her. Impatiently she jabbed at the button until the doors swung open and an empty lift waited. Elle walked into it pressing the button for the 2nd floor as the lights inside the lift began flickering. They flickered off for a second in which Elle jabbed the button to open the lift but the doors swung open and slammed shut repeatedly as the lift mechanism was in view. Now panicking as the lift plunged into darkness. The doors swung open again staying open this time for Elle to walk there as the lift seemed to stop on the 1st floor. Elle proceeded to get off but the doors shut trapping her hair. Panicking now Elle tried to pull her hair as she was pulled against the lift door as it continued travelling. After the lift had lifted her hair up in the door her feet were being taken from under her as her head was now banging against the ceiling of the lift causing tension to her neck which after a few seconds snapped and rolled onto the 2nd floor leaving her body in the lift.

Inside the classroom the lights involuntary flickered as a cold shiver filed Jodie's body. Elle was late now news had traveled that she was on her way but the screams outside were telling her different. The class all stepped outside to see the area cornered off and lift now out of order. The marks on the floor were obvious and everyone knew that Elle had suffered. By now Leah and Alex were looking at Jodie who was trying to explain what she thought. They believed her more now as the 1st person to survive was dead. Jodie looked again at what happened form the little clues she had. The lights flickering well they did that all through the vision really. In the vision Elle's hair had got trapped in the door which she tried to pull open and the force of it slammed on her head. By the news going around pretty much the same thing happened to kill Elle. Her guess of what was happening was coming true maybe the vision was a clue and she needed to read into it even more.

Alex and Leah barely believed her when she said it definitely wasn't a coincidence but she hadn't lied about the vision so what was to say she wasn't lying now. Jodie didn't want to wait for anyone else to be killed to prove her point, While Linda went on and on she wrote a list:

**Order**

**Elle - trapped in door - survived vision**

**Shaun - punctured fire extinguisher - did survive**

**Vicky - glass in eye - did survive**

**Paige - drown - did survive**

**Alex - glass window - did survive**

**Linda - trapped by rubble - did survive**

**Jodie - bricks - did survive**

This was the order of the vision so she assumed this could be the order everyone would die now. It was kind of true as Elle had already died. So Shaun would be next if this was right. She looked for clues in Elle. Elle in the vision had been trapped in the door now though Elle as the news had travelled had gotten stuck in the lift. So was Shaun going to be killed by fire or a fire extinguisher? She looked around the room and there wasn't one. Alex and Leah now had taken the lift and was reading the order. They saw their names at the bottom. Leah hadn't been on the list. Leah had gotten away in the vision and didn't die so as far as she knew Leah was safe. Alex however was slightly panicking. Jodie reassured her that it could be years even this could happen and something had to happen to everyone else first and this was unlikely. Alex eventually calmed down as the girls arranged to meet again in a couple of days. Alex was going to give Shaun guidance of how he could stay away from anything fire related.

Sat together in the cafe the 3 girls stared at the list Jodie had pulled out trying to find out how everyone else will die and what order. Jodie had written it all in order as she had told them so Alex knew she was right at the bottom. The two girls were afraid but Leah was quite relaxed as she was not in any danger. After hours of talking and deciding the girls decided to stay together including Leah. They would stay at each other's houses every so often so they are not alone.

Already at Alex's the girls switch the TV on and the news talks about the accident again. Stating that it was a mere accident and for any information how it started to come forward. Jodie shivered as if she would ring them and tell them anything they would send her to a crazy house. Alex and Leah were also watching and eating at the same time. They too didn't think it was good for Jodie to get in contact as they wouldn't believe her. But she did need to tell people that they were in danger. Alex then told Jodie that she warned Shaun but Shaun barely listened at all. They would all try again tomorrow she thought. Alex sent a text to Shaun asking where he will be tomorrow. One text back

Fire hotel

Jodie, Alex and Leah all came up with ideas of what could happen to Shaun so they could have some clue of what to tell him to avoid that's if he would listen anyway. They needed to make him listen to save him and maybe break this thing. We got directions online to where this fire hotel would be so we could find Shaun and warn him. Just the sound of this place was wrong. Who would call a hotel the fire hotel?

The girls stayed up till almost 4am researching visions and things to explain what had happened and they had found about 8 reports online that read exactly what Jodie had seen and then what had happened. They all went in the order they would have in the vision. So Jodie was right. In a couple there were clues from photographs and other visions on how the other would be killed. This sounded like what Jodie had seen before was happening this time but in another order. Everyone would be killed the way they had in the vision somehow.


	5. Chapter 5 Second place

Shaun

The girls were all ready to go to the Fire hotel. Shaun had told them what time he was going to go and was already on his way when the girls were woken up. They had to quickly get ready and get on their way to the hotel. Shaun had already signed in and was now taking the tour with a load of tourists as the hotel had only just opened and today was the first full day of opening. The girls had gotten off the bus a couple of streets away and were now walking towards the hotel.

Shaun was walking around the main hall with the group looking around with the tourist guide. All of the windows were open to let out the building smell which the hotel tried to cover with fragrances but the chandelles were shaking from the breeze. Shaun didn't think anything of it as he followed the group through the hall and into the lift up to the first floor. Alex, Jodie and Leah all arrived and signed in but they were too late for the tour with Shaun as he was now looking at the rooms on the 1st floor. Alex, Jodie and Leah managed to get away and creep across the hall and into the lift before anyone had noticed they were gone.

Shaun was by now on the 2nd floor of the hotel being shown the other rooms and the special suites while the lights were shaking slightly from the ceiling window being open. Every window in the hotel was open wide to let the air in making the hotel very cold and breezy. The girls were already on the 1st floor almost the 2nd trying to find Shaun. Jodie could feel something wasn't quite right even though nothing had happened. It just felt like something would happen and so far she was right every time.

Shaun and the girls both turned the corner bumping into each other and scaring each to her. Alex hugged Shaun as Jodie and Leah explained what was happening. Shaun laughed but something about his laugh wasn't convincing he believed the girls but was covering it up. Jodie wanted to get them all out before something happened to them all so they ditched the tour guide and headed back for the stairs. Just as they stepped on the first step the floor creaked under them and the walls shook making the chandelier tingle and swing. The 4 of them walked down the stairs where another chandelles shook violently hitting off of the wall causing the diamonds to fall off and roll down the stairs. As they reached the middle of the stairs Shaun put his foot on the rolling diamond causing him to slip and fall down the stairs but clung onto the rail. Jodie by now knew something was wrong as the stairs had collapsed in the vision and the fire extinguisher had come shooting out at Shaun puncturing him. In the room next door a song was playing causing Jodie to shake as she helped Shaun up. Can't say no was in the room next door as Shaun by now was standing up and brushing himself off. Jodie wanted to get them away from the hotel as fast as they could so Shaun could be saved. Alex led them all down the hallway as a loud noise came crashing out of the bathroom. One of the staff members was screaming at them to run the boiler was going to blow. So the 4 of them ran through the corridor and down the stairs to the ground floor where they managed to get outside the building just in time for the 1st floor to be in flames. They managed to get further from the building and breathed relief. Shaun was shaken up but okay. They thought they had broken the chain.

Back at Jodie's house this time the 4 of them opened a bottle of wine and poured glasses for each other. They would celebrate the chain being broken and the fact they can live their lives normally. Jodie no longer felt anything strange and she could get on with her life and enjoy herself. The CD changed to No air phasing Jodie a little as this was a song she heard from her vision but she just looked at the soundtrack of the CD that was on but it wasn't there. She went back to the girls asking if they had gotten the chain wrong. The girls reassured her it was over but Jodie felt it again something. She then zoomed out to water. Something water related but she couldn't see as the water was too high. She could almost taste it as she saw somebody floating in the water. The location was unrecognizable and the person too so when she zoomed back she had no idea what she had just seen. Leah and Alex saw her face and reassured her again but Jodie pulled the list out which now had how everyone had died next to it. Shaun was on there then was Vicky and Paige. Jodie shuddered remembering Vicky's and then Paige she had to kick the bathroom door open to free a very soaked Paige. She had a horrible thought that the order had somewhat changed and skipped Shaun maybe and gone to the next person. She had read about this that the order of the articles she had read had kept switching but still managed to claim everybody in the end. Jodie yelled that the order had been changed and it wasn't over. The girls still drank and partied as Jodie got up and went into the kitchen to call Paige. Paige had her answer machine on and Jodie left a message. She looked outside seeing it was dark now surely Paige wouldn't go out to swim in the dark surely not? She settled back down on the sofa still worrying but she was going to wait till morning to do anything.


	6. Chapter 6 New information

**Paige**

Next morning was rainy. Alex and Leah had left to go home and Jodie was trying to locate Paige somehow. She didn't have any numbers only a face book contact so she messaged her and waited. The rest of the day no reply. Jodie contacted Alex and Leah instead to see if they could get hold of Paige. No one knew her number only face book and twitter. Paige wasn't answering either. Just then the rain poured harder and faster against the window as Jodie went to close the windows. Rain soaked her even for a second as Jodie shut the window tight and walked back to dry her arm and hair. She checked her emails again still Paige hadn't replied. Paige had been really down lately as both Niamh and Kathryn were dead. She came in the other day but didn't talk to anyone and was in floods of tears at the funeral. Paige was a mess she hadn't posted on twitter or face book in a while since before the deaths actually.

Paige was moping around her house as she had been for a while now. She wanted to deactivate everything and just sit in her room. But she had college tomorrow she had to get cleaned up and her hair was a mess. She needed a bath. She went upstairs and set the bath to run and closed the door to get ready for it.

The lights swayed in the cold air from the open vent in the window where the rain poured. Jodie was sat at her computer noting down how Paige had been killed. Trapped in the toilets, tap wouldn't stop running the ceiling collapsed. Paige wasn't safe no matter where she was water was everywhere and everyone had to have baths and showers and right now it was raining. Already Paige could be in trouble and she wouldn't know anything about it.

Paige by now had come back in with her towel and new clothes into a now steamy room. The bath was almost full and she had gotten undressed and ready to step in when she slipped on the already damp floor. In a state of shock she sat up on the floor putting her towel next to her and stood on that to turn the tap off. The tap was heavy and stubborn and wouldn't turn off as the water poured into the bath. It would be minutes till the bath would start overflowing Paige had to work fast switching it off. She went to the door to open it but the steam was thick and Paige couldn't see or feel the lock. By now she was panicking as the room felt more and more closed off the water in the bath started pouring down the sides wetting the floor and towel as Paige banged on the door for help. No one came she whisked round and the cord of the light got tangled into her hair. Pulling it it tightened shifting to her neck she tried to pull it off but it tightened as she struggled she tried to rip it off the cord so she could undo it but the cord cut into her neck making her hands red. Paige started sliding on the floor from the water and eventually fell onto the floor with the cord around her neck tightened barely breathing now she made her way along the floor choking and coughing only to slip into the bath and fall head first banging her head against the bath knocking her unconscious and eventually drowning her.

A week later Alex, Jodie and the class were at Paige's funeral. Jodie was sat writing in her pad what order now. It made no sense Shaun was saved. She had read that the order can change if someone intervenes. She didn't understand who was next now it could be anyone at this funeral at anytime and she had no idea. Vicky was sat next to Shaun after Jodie had explained everything Vicky had freaked out and Shaun had to calm her down and try and explain it better but Vicky didn't want to hear she didn't believe whatever it was that was happening. Jodie needed to find an expert. She saw the names of the people who had died and where they lived she had emailed someone close to them that had experienced it. She would later on get all the information she needed. Vicky and Shaun was coming back to Jodie's with Alex and Leah.

Back at the house Jodie had cut out pictures from the newspapers that had explained how everyone so far had died. Jodie underlined the words that were from her vision such as water, hair and burn. She was trying to explain she lost the order since Shaun was saved and Paige had just died. She also explained who she had contact with and he was an expert he had been there for some of the deaths and had heard about what happened. Jodie knew people had many theories how to help the order and stop it completely but this new email had told them that anyone who was saved from the visions and real accident had escaped the list and if they wanted to sacrifice themselves to one of their friends that person would then still be alive. As Jodie read this everyone was looking at Leah who was too stunned to say anything. Leah obviously knew she had no choice really as not doing anything would be selfish but she didn't want to die. The email then went on to say that person had to kill the survivor to gain their life span.

When the email had finished Leah backed away slowly claiming she didn't have to do anything they couldn't force her while Shaun and Vicky were both yelling she had to help someone. Jodie and Alex were calmer about it not fussing as much were Leah was now backed into the door. Jodie felt uneasy and told them to come away from the door. Death was still after all of them and they needed to be careful. Jodie suggested that they all move to a safer place and get rid of any danger. This sounded good but Linda was still out there. Jodie had a feeling Linda had a while to wait and it could be Shaun and Vicky next who were still arguing with Leah who was pressed into the door trying to get Shaun and Vicky away. Jodie yelled at them and they stopped and then sat on the floor in front of Leah. Jodie ordered everyone in here and said that Leah doesn't have to do anything. Alex also said the same but Vicky and Shaun weren't having any of it. They continued arguing. Alex and Jodie arranged everyone to stay with Jodie everyone should wear gloves. Everything sharp needed to be put away in a box any wire cord or anything should be gotten rid of. Jodie and the rest of them spent the night making the place safe turning off everything electrical and anything that could harm them. Jodie still felt uneasy in the house like a shadow that wouldn't leave. When they were done the only thing on was a small candle. Shaun had fallen asleep but everyone else lay awake talking about what might happen. Jodie explained to them what everyone in the vision dies of and they were trying to make their own sense of it. Everyone wanted to be fully prepared and as morning rose the girls had come up with many conclusions and ways to save themselves.


	7. Chapter 7 I will find you

when the girls had all woke up they had to make a safe option of breakfast with just an apple each and sit in the middle of the room now afraid to be anywhere else. they knew either Shaun or Vicky were next and Vicky was wearing protective googles over her eyes and Shaun was staying away from anything that could burn him wearing lots of clothes. Shaun however had to go out and see his family before they worried and Vicky wanted to go too but the others convinced her to stay.

They had told Shaun to carry a phone with him. Alex and Jodie both worried about Shaun as he took some layers off and unlocked the door. Jodie stood at the door looking out for anything that could hurt them and then shut and locked the door.

Shaun

The garage was only a short distance from Jodie's house. Shaun decided to cut through the garage to the other side and walk that way which was quicker.

Someone had just finished filling their car. They headed inside the garage leaving the car open causing petrol to leak out onto the floor. Shaun hadn't noticed anything as he walked past the garage and continued onto the his road.

Once Shaun unlocked the door he shouted out for his family. He trailed around the house but no one was in. Everything was in place but no one was home. In the living room the TV lit up the room as it flickered. Music had come on but Shaun ignored it. After a couple of seconds the lights flickered followed by the TV and the completely went out.

Alex and Jodie sat freezing together as Vicky had fallen asleep again completely bored and in darkness even though it was warm outside an light no one could open the curtains as Alex feared the windows and glass. They couldn't put music on or the TV and all of the lights were off. There was no sign that something bad was going to happen to Shaun as Jodie couldn't see any warnings this time. She had tried calling him but had quickly put the phone down in case it hurt her somehow. So there was no way to see if he was okay.

Shaun however had taken his phone as he left but it was switched off so it wouldn't get warm. Jodie had stressed how important it was that Shaun does't touch anything that could cause fire but now Shaun had forgotten all of this he needed to switch the mains on before the fridge thawed so he had gotten into the cupboard and flicked the switches on turning all of the electric back on.

A wire hung lose from the box sparking unknown to Shaun who had just flicked the switch on sending electric through the wire causing it to fizz slightly. Shaun pulled his hand back after switching the electric on and knocked the wire sending a shock trough his body sending him flying across the room and onto the kitchen hob where the gas had silently been on causing the room to burst into flames and Shaun to be roasted alive until finally he's screams couldn't be heard anymore.

At the house it was getting dark as Jodie and Alex worried about Shaun where had he gone. He wasn't answering his phone and Vicky was freaking out. Leah had to hold her down as she would scream and try to do something to harm all of them. Leah was still getting abuse about taking her own life to save everyone but she wouldn't do it everyone knew she wouldn't. No one would Vicky wouldn't, Jodie or Alex wouldn't so why should Leah? Leah wanted to get out of the house and away from everyone knowing they were in danger. She could be in danger too but here she was night coming and sat on Vicky's back as Vicky screams abuse.

On the tv the next morning everyone was awake all night again well except Vicky she slept completely fine. Jodie put the tv on to hear the new only for a couple of minutes throughout the day and if anything happened it would be unplugged straight away. They saw Shaun being carried out of a burnt house. Everything was burnt all of the windows had smashed and the ambulance lights were shining in the background. Vicky was still asleep and they didn't want to tell her really as she would just start again like last night when he wasn't home right now she doesn't' know and that's better than the truth.


	8. Chapter 8 stormy weather

Vicky finally woke up mid morning and they ate another cold breakfast. Alex and Vicky's mums both came round to see them and Leah went home for a while so could get away since no one worried about her she didn't need a phone to contact them on. The girls sat around talking how had they not broken the chain what had happened and Jodie thought back to the night Paige's death wasn't timed no one knew when it was as she was trapped as everyone was escaping so Paige had to be first and then Shaun that is why it skipped Shaun first got to Paige and came back for him. Now Vicky had a reason to be afraid but Jodie or Alex wouldn't tell her that. Vicky wouldn't be leaving anywhere and nothing in the house could hurt her. Everyone was safe and then nothing could happen if they stayed where they were.

Mid afternoon storms were coming over the neighborhood and the power could go anytime according to the news that was switched on early afternoon. They would put it again later that day as the woman would update the weather again. Afterwards she said. Keep your eye out for the storm. This made Jodie shuddered as she remembered carmels words were similar. I've got my eyes on you. And then how Vicky had been killed out of the window with computer glass.

Vicky was next.

The girls apart from Leah who hadn't come back were huddled on the sofa that was covered in a blanket to protect them al from anything that could hurt them.

As the day got later the clouds came over grey and dark bringing wind and rain. The girls had shut the doors locked them and drawn the curtains to stop anyone looking out but there was a dog barking in the garden and Vicky wanted to bring it in the house. Alex and Jodie fearing it could hurt them somehow was against it but Vicky insisted unlocking the door and going outside. The dog was running frantically around the garden barking as Vicky tried to get it inside a electric pole nearby was blowing by the wind and snapped sending sparks all around as it whipped into the air unknown to Vicky who was shooing the dog into the house. Alex was at the door while Jodie tried to get everyone inside while trying to contact Leah again.

The pole slipped against the roof of jodies house sparking as the girls all screamed for Vicky to get in the dog wouldn't respond to her carried on barking and backing away as Vicky stood in the middle of the garden the pole slipped over a tile that was falling off and slid down the roof and fell against the wall of the house making the electric wires flying around. Vicky ducked the first few times missing them slightly as the dog moved forward Vicky moved backwards and the wire flung around slicing out Vicky's eye.


	9. Chapter 9 The end

p class="MsoNormal"a few weeks later the class was now of 3 people. Alex Jodie and Leah and Linda taught them. They were talking about how everyone had been killed and how tragic it was. Jodie and Alex were figuring out who was next as Heather and Amara died the same way as Linda but Linda had escaped. Jodie knew it was Shaun first then Vicky but Shaun had been saved so the order had mixed around skipping Shaun but eventually catching up with him so it was prolonged not skipped. If they all skipped each other then it would be prolonged and it would still come back for them. Linda was marking work it was obvious the stress of it all had got to him the bags under her eyes of not sleeping were getting to her she didn't know what was going on but she knew Alex and Jodie knew she didn't dare ask in case something bad happened to her as she had be cautious recently she crossed the road properly refused to use her car anymore and turned all of the electrics off at night./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"outside the weather clouded over again and construction workers were clearing up the old college ground. On the other side of the temporary college building the new houses were continuing to be built. The builders were on their break as one of them stopped their vehicle the radio came on.. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jodie felt weird again like something could happen but how they were all pretty much safe for now while they were all together unless Linda died and Alex died she would be fine. She could hear the radio as the workers laughed and walked off inside the building she was in. The wind blew again knocking over a bottle of water into the bulldozer shifting it into reverse. As the workers had now disappeared no one had noticed until it hit the college Linda, Jodie, Leah and Alex was in.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
